


Supermarket Stroll

by GreenThing



Series: Kevin's Adventures in Parenthood [1]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Family Feels, Gen, M/M, Oneshot, idk what else to tag, teen parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-11
Updated: 2017-11-11
Packaged: 2019-01-31 19:21:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12688614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenThing/pseuds/GreenThing
Summary: Snippet of Kevin's life as a teenage father, buying baby crap at the store. Feat. Sour Cream because even though they're not super close, he's the only one Kev's at least semi-comfortable with sharing this with. (Probably because Sour Cream's not that cool.... that's fine though. He makes Kevin look better by comparison.)





	Supermarket Stroll

**Author's Note:**

> uhhh...... so for my first fic i present self indulgence, i.e. dad kevin....... just roll with it, i'm allowed to be weird on my first fic
> 
> oh and it's unbeta'd like everything i plan to do bc i'm lazy oops

_I just need to pick up a few things, he said. We'll be in and out in no time, he said._

That's what was currently going through Sour Cream's head. They'd been there for what felt like hours on the premise of picking up a few things Kevin had forgotten to grab a few weeks prior. Instead of speedy shopping, as promised, however, Kevin seemed to almost go out of his way to pick through and examine every single pastel-coloured whatever-it-may-be down to the most minuscule particle. And though it was endearing to watch someone who used to be so guarded and – for lack of a better word – terrible hum in contentment at socks that one could only slip two fingers into, his arms were starting to cramp from the hefty car seat he was forced to pack around. _There certainly was room in the cart, dammit, just give me a breather!_

But that said, he couldn't really find it in him to complain too much, either. Kevin was just so... so happy. Just look at him! There was a fascinated twinkle in his dark eyes, the slightest bounce in his step (but not enough to disturb the very child they were shopping for, of course).... Sour Cream couldn't help but smile, shifting his hold on the seat to relieve some of the pressure. He followed dutifully after the new father, pleasantly noting how Kevin's left arm trailed down every so often to cradle the weight tugging he sling carrier down. Heh. Always has to be chic.

He was only a few weeks old, but as far as the DJ could tell, Mike already seemed to be shaping up to be a chill baby. What little he cried was easy to quell, and didn't mind at all when handed off for someone else to hold; the same could not be said for Kevin, who, under the prideful swelling, still bounced his leg nonstop until the drowsy child was back in his arms.

However, that hypothesis was put to the test when a voice cut through the muzak, loud and singsong and calling Kevin's name.

Said man whipped around, hand at the sling to his chest to keep Mike still, but otherwise looking like a deer in the headlights. Sour Cream followed his gaze with a brow raised. “Oh geez...” he heard Kevin mutter.

Trudging around – or through, depending on how easily it bent to her whim – several racks of baby clothes was a dark-skinned woman, tall and leaning towards the heavier side, grinning over at them through the opening in her hijab. She took a particular interest in Kevin, hardly sparing Sour Cream a glance even when the two subconsciously inched closer out of fear of this large, loud lady.. Once close enough, she briskly took Kevin's face in her hands and pulled him close to plant a noisy smooch on his cheek despite his disapproving groan.

“Li'l Kev! I haven't seen you in ages!” the woman squawked, moving her hands from his face to his upper arms to hold him in place in a grip that eerily reminded Sour Cream of when female praying mantises eat their mate's head. “Last I heard you were just starting eighth grade, then all the sudden you have a baby! Boy or a girl? Where is the bean, anyway?”

Kevin squirmed out of her grip at last, but seeing as how he couldn't quite bail just yet, grudgingly answered her questions anyway. “He,” he started with clear emphasis on the implied gender, “is right here.” He motioned towards the wrap he wore, peeling the cloth away just enough to allow her to peer over at the infant, who peered right back at the strange woman.

 

She was ecstatic, moving to pick him up as she cooed babble sprinkled with seemingly random words (Sour Cream was only able to catch “Ol' Carrie” and “dusty”) until Kevin pulled Mike close again out of presumed protective instinct. At her questioning look, Kevin cleared his throat and turned her attention to Sour Cream, who would have been very content to simply watch the show, instead. “Hey, uh, Carrie, you haven't met Sour Cream, have you? He's--”

“Oh!” Carrie cried, bringing her hands over her heart. “You got married, too? And didn't invite me?”

Sour Cream held back a snort, face flushing in embarrassment but more than entertained by Kevin's stammering response. “What?! No-- we're not married, we--”

Carrie talked over him. “You don't have to be embarrassed, Kevin, we already knew you were.... you know.” She sent him a wink, smiling like a Cheshire cat who just caught a Cheshire rat. Carrie turned to Sour Cream, taking the car seat with one hand and setting it off to the side – _how?! That thing's heavy!_ he thought to himself – so she could give him a bone-crushing hug. 

Much like she did with Kevin, when they pulled away, she held the palest of the group by his biceps and flashed him the first non-intimidating smile he's seen on her. “Welcome to the family.”

Sour Cream floundered for a response for a few short seconds before Kevin spoke again with intent to get her gone. “Hey, uh, Carrie, going out on a limb here, but weren't you here for a reason?”

Carrie looked over at him, thick brows furrowing in confusion for a moment before nearly vanishing under her headscarf. “Oh yeah! I was picking up diapers for my grandbaby! You know, Sylvia's--”

“Yeah, I know, I know,” Kevin cut through, placing a palm on Carrie's shoulder and easing her in the direction they had got their own pack from. “We wouldn't want to hold you up, what with how fast she could go through one of those, right?” He led her away a few steps more, waving off her attempts to continue the conversation and barking out farewells before he had a chance to get dragged back in.

“So...” Sour Cream drawled out when Kevin returned, tucking the car seat under his arm with new resolve. “Does the rest of your family talk that fast?”

Kevin rolled his eyes, manning their cart once again and starting in the direction of the registers. “Most of them do, unfortunately. Just.... pretend we never saw her, okay?”

“That's not cool. She wished us well on our marriage and everything--”

“SC, husband or not, I _will_ kick your ass.”


End file.
